Information viewing system(s) (e.g., file viewer(s)) which allow grouping can permit group(s) to be collapsible such that the contents of a group can be individually shown or hidden. When the contents are shown, the group is said to be “expanded”; when the contents are collapsed, the group is said to be “collapsed.”
With the advent of extremely large storage devices and network-based storages, the need for working effectively with very long lists of items—such as those returned by a web search—is becoming increasingly important.